MD: Problemas con Christophe
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Otra entrega de la Saga MD, Explorers of Sky. Ya todo había terminado y la paz podía volver a reinar, pero una advertencia de Dialga y Palkia que no es tomada por importancia puede desencadenar grandes problemas. Greophe. Slash. No te gusta no leas.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Bienvenidos a otra entrega de la saga **_**MD**_** (Mystery Dungeon), que estará en forma de fic próximamente en sus mejores cines (?)**

**Sheza: Estará en el cine :D?**

**Kyuubi: No, Sheza, era sólo una expresión... Pero bueno, ésta historia surgió... bueno, la historia de cómo éste fic fue pensado está debajo de todo xD Y hoy tendemos la compañía de alguien más!**

**Lucho: Hola!**

**Kyuubi: Luciano, o Lucho para los amigos, fue el que causó todo esto xD Si quieren lanzar una bomba porque éste fic fue horrible entonces sólo deben enviarle una carta a su dirección que es-**

**Lucho: Si lo dices tu querido Silver muere! *agarra el muñequito de Lugia de Kyuubi***

**Kyuubi: Nooo mi muñequito de peluche noooo!**

**Lucho: La que debe recibir todas esas amenazas eres tú, no yo!**

**Kyuubi: Te odio tanto... -.- Pero dejando esto de lado, comencemos con el fic!**

Era otro pacífico día en Treasure Village. El viento de primavera movía delicadamente las hojas de lo grandes árboles y producía un suave ulular que, si te ponías a escuchar con muchísima atención, te decía lo que sucedía en lejanos lugares y posiblemente algún secreto que nadie más que el viento sabe. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, lentamente las zonas perjudicadas por el cambio temporal estaban volviendo a la normalidad, las dimensiones ya no se distorsionaba, Palkia y Dialga ahora estaban separados cada uno por su lado, además de que Ike ahora vivía en la aldea y, como todo Shaymin, ayudaba en la granja reviviendo plantas y controlando malezas.

Si, todo era paz y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

- ¡Mierdaaaaaa!

¿¡Por qué mierda siempre alguien tiene que cortar la maldita atmósfera pacífica!

- ¿Uh?- las orejas de Pip se movieron al percibir un sonido. Se levantó un poco y prestó atención a lo que oía, abandonando su cómodo lugar en la hierba bajo la sombra del árbol y entre los brazos de su pareja.- ¿Qué habrá...?

- ¿Sucede algo, amor?- preguntó Damien, recostado a su lado, que también se levantó, tallándose los ojo y bostezando.

- Me pareció escuchar algo.- contestó en casi un susurro.

- Escuchar algo... Pip, por favor, no creo que haya sido na-

Antes de siquiera terminar la palabra algo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, a una velocidad inmensa, una gran nube de polvo se levantó y, a juzgar por la terrible profundidad del hoyo, lo habían lanzado muy alto usando gran fuerza. La pareja se asomó a ver y, gracias a su aspecto físico y vestimenta, dedujeron que era sólo un Gijinka Ursaring. A pesar de que el Gijinka Pokémon estaba a tres metros de distancia, y muy probablemente muerto, notaron que tenía marcas de garras y golpes que ellos conocían muy bien.

- Christophe.- dijeron al unísono.

¡Oh, claro! Cómo olvidarlo. Esto sucedió hace siete meses, justo un es después de haber logrado que el flujo del tiempo-espacio se estableciera. Palkia había dicho y repetido unas quince veces que en aquel lugar donde se libró la batalla hubo mucha energía, rupturas de dimensiones, colapsos temporales, todo tipo de catástrofes, a eso le sumamos que todos los compañeros de Damien y Pip habían estado allí, la sumatoria de todos esos factores daba como resultado una terrible maraña de problemas y efectos secundarios en todos los presentes que allí habían estado.

El problema mayor se suscitó un mes después. Según decía Palkia, todo ya estaba normal y no detectó que hubieran problemas en las dimensiones, así mismo Dialga informó que el tiempo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Pero ellos dos sólo se habían encargado de analizar la situación a nivel mundial, no al nivel de los Gijinka Pokémon que allí habían estado, puesto que los efectos secundarios tanto físicos como mentales en ellos no se habían curado del todo. Aún así, en el PokéGremio se decidió hacer una fiesta para celebrar que todo estaba siendo normal.

Y cuando se creía que la cosa no podía empeorar, empeoró... ¡Y de qué forma empeoró! Christophe y Gregory, aunque habían bebido algunas de esas extrañas botellas que Stan llamaba cerveza, estaban en un 60% concientes y decidieron acabar la noche con broche de oro haciendo el amor como no lo habían podido hacer en ese tiempo. Esa noche también sucedieron otras cosas como el hecho de que Stan le haya pedido (mejor dicho gritado) a Tweek que se casara con él, que Cartman le haya manoseado el trasero a la hermana de Stan, Craig bailando reggaeton con Kyle de una manera muy sugestiva, y demás cosas que rayaban en lo morboso y bizarro.

Hasta ahí estaba todo bien, pero Dialga luego vino con la noticia de que ya estaba todo arreglado en los jóvenes Gijinka, un mes después de que sucediera la fiesta. Los meses siguientes transcurrieron normalmente para casi todos, y digo casi porque para cierta pareja no todo estaba muy bien. Últimamente Gregory estaba más cansado de lo habitual, iba con más frecuenta al baño, vomitaba cada tanto, tenía antojos de comer todo tipo de cosas a cualquier hora del día y, lo peor de todo, su humor estaba muy cambiante. Tan radical era su cambio de humor que se enojaba con facilidad, insultaba a Christophe, éste le respondía su insulto y el rubio, o directamente golpeaba a Christophe para marcharse o lloraba como un Pokémon recién nacido.

- Llévalo al médico.- había dicho Kyle.- Seguramente sabrá lo que sucede. Te acompañaremos.

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron a visitar a una experta Blissey, una señora regordeta con un bonito vestido de enfermera de colores rosa y blanco. La enfermera se encargó de hacerle los exámenes pertinentes a Gregory durante unas horas hasta que salió de la sala muy feliz junto al rubio Shiny Milotic. Ella sentó a tanto Gregory como Christophe en su oficina y les habló muy lentamente usando palabras fáciles de entender para la pareja. Estuvo hablando como una hora sólo para decirle tres palabras: Gregory está preñado. **(N/A: recordemos que la palabra 'embarazo' se usa con humanos. Los Gijinka Pokémon no son completamente humanos)**

Christophe estalló en furia y Kyle fue el primero en entrar al escuchar cómo el terrible Gijinka Aggron descargaba su furia golpeando la silla donde antes había estado sentado de un coletazo. El Flareon pelirrojo tomó a Gregory de un brazo y la Enfermera Blissey del otro para sacar al rubio de allí y evitar que sufriera daños. Si, era oficial, Christophe no se había tomado muy bien esa noticia.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente por toda la zona, y la felicidad y la sorpresa era evidente en todos. Luego de ese día, Gregory fue invitado por Butters y Kenny a quedarse con ellos en el PokéGremio porque, obviamente, un Aggron furioso es lo menos que uno quiere se encontrar, y menos en el estado delicado en que se encontraba Gregory.

Así fueron pasando varios días que Chris sólo usó para ir a las montañas y romperle la mandíbula a cualquier Gijinka Pokémon que se le acercara. Estaba furioso, eso ya ni hacía falta decirlo, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Cuando ya no le quedaba más nada para destruir decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: buscar a Gregory y decirle que no aceptaría a esa criatura. Él de ninguna manera se encargaría de esa _cosa_ que estaba siendo gestada por el rubio, claro que no.

- Si, ésa es la mejor opción, si.- se repetía a sí mismo mientras recorría toda la villa buscando a su rubio por todos lados, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que le diría al encontrarlo.

- Christophe.- escuchó que lo llamaban. Cuando se volteó vio que Gregory estaba allí de pie tras él, con una mano en su vientre y una mirada que irradiaba dolor.

- Gregory...- comenzó con voz fría.

- Sé lo que quieres, Chris.- el rubio trató de disimular su apariencia triste con una sonrisa.- Sé perfectamente que no quieres que tengamos éste hijo o hija... Y no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si quieres puedo cuidarlo por mi propia cuenta...- dijo con voz firme.- Yo te amo, Chris. No te obligaré a cuidarlo, sólo a que lo veas cuando nazca, para conocerlo, luego desapareceré de tu vida.

Chris abrió la boca para decir algo pero se la tapó al instante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué carajo, en nombre de Heatran, estaba por decir? ¡Puras mierdas diría, sólo eso! ¿Cómo iba a ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo iba a decirle tantos insultos planeados a su amado Milotic? Algo en su cerebro hizo click y lo obligó examinar con más cuidado la situación. Un bebe, un ser vivo que aún ni siquiera había dado su primer respiro, una criatura que él y el rubio habían creado en una de esas noches de pasión ignorando las advertencias de Dialga y Palkia; y ya que mencionamos eso, el moreno debía darse cuenta de que _él_ había insistido a Greg para hacer caso omiso a Dialga y Palkia. Iba a ser padre, ¡iba a ser padre!

Lentamente se fue acercando a Gregory, algunos de los que miraban el espectáculo ante sus ojos murmuraban cosas o amagaban a detener al moreno, pero el rubio se quedó allí plantado, esperando la situación, e iba a enfrentarse al Aggron de ser necesario. Christophe rodeó con cuidado la cintura del rubio y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces hasta que correspondió el abrazo, muy feliz, sabiendo que el moreno había aceptado el trato que habían hecho.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí, pues Christophe se había quedado junto a Gregory durante toda la gestación. Mark, un humano y amigo de Stanley, se enteró por parte de su Gijinka Umbreon amigo de la feliz noticia y decidió darles un ecógrafo, enseñando a Blissey cómo usarlo. Gregory quería que sólo le dijeran si todo estaba bien, pero no quería más adelantos del sexo o número de bebes que tendría, quería que todo fuera sorpresa.

Los siguientes meses pasaron muy tranquilos para Gregory... y digo Gregory porque Christophe estaba más histérico de lo normal. Se suponía que los cambios de humor los tenía Gregory, los cuales eran notorios y no faltaban a la hora de alguna charla o discusión, pero Christophe estaba peor. El moreno se enojaba con mucha facilidad, muy celoso, varias veces casi se agarra a golpes con Damien, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a _su_ rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada y se preparaba para atacar si se atrevía a hacer algo raro.

- Los Aggron son muy territoriales, en especial cuando su pareja está gestando crías.- explicó Cartman, sacudiendo las coloridas plumas bajo sus brazos al entrenar.- Hay que tener cuidado de no enojarlos.

Si, así era con todos. Con todos excepto Gregory. Con él pasaba de ser un temible y destructivo Aggron, a ser un cariñoso y pacífico Togepi. Un cambio bastante radical, pero extraño.

El moreno permanecía muy tranquilo, parecía ni siquiera notar que en algún momento tendría un hijo o hija. Se lo dijeron cientos de veces, le advirtieron que en un mes estaría terriblemente nervioso e irascible. ¿Qué era lo que contestaba Christophe? Pues lo de siempre: no voy a estar nervioso, todo saldrá bien y no me pondré histérico. Si, era lo que decía todo el tiempo. Supuestamente había calculado la fecha y estaba completamente preparado para el asunto.

Blissey le decía todas las semanas los síntomas que Gregory presentaría, que por cierto eran los mismos como si fuera una Shiny Milotic Hembra, y Christophe ya se lo aprendió de memoria. Si, estaba muy preparado.

Un mes después...

- Christophe...- llamó el rubio en medio de la noche, su voz retumbando en la cueva donde vivían y haciendo eco.

- ¿Mhm?- gruñó entre sueños.

- Christophe, despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Pensó que no sería nada, quizá sólo un antojo de aquellos que le daban al rubio a mitad de la noche o deseo sexual incontrolable por las hormonas.- ¿Algún antojo?

- No.- se llevó una mano al abdomen y su rostro mostró una mueca adolorida.- Creo que ya es hora.

- ¿Hora de qué?- fue la elocuente pregunta del adormilado Aggron.

- ¡Ya va a nacer, idiota!- gritó el otro.

- Eh...- la información entró por sus oídos y fue procesada en su cerebro en cinco segundos.- ¿¡Qué!- se puso de pie de un salto, sin recordar que en la cueva él podía entrar agachado y se golpeó la cabeza contra las rocas. Gracias a su dura piel no sintió nada.- ¡Debo llamar a Blissey! ¡No, espera, debo llevarte! O... o...- el rubio se golpeó la frente con una mano y la pasó por su rostro.

- ¡No, no voy a estar nervioso, Gregory! ¡Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes!- decía con sarcasmo, imitando la voz del Aggron.- Si no fuera porque me estoy muriendo de dolor te- ¡Argh!

- ¡Ya sé! ¡De-debo llamar a alguien para que me ayude! ¡Debo sacarte de aquí!

Ayudó a que salieran de la cueva y lo tomó en brazos, corriendo lo más _delicadamente_ posible para no lastimar a Gregory. Llegó al PokéGremio y casi tiró la puerta abajo, dejó a Gregory en la entrada y corrió bajando escaleras y dando tumbos hasta llegar a donde dormían Stan y Tweek. En cuanto las sensibles orejas de Stan escucharon que alguien estaba invadiendo el PokéGremio enseguida se puso en guardia. El ruido también despertó a Tweek, pero Stanley lo protegía ubicándose delante de él.

- ¿Stan?

- Haz silencio, creo que alguien viene.- por la puerta entró Christophe, su semblante era preocupado, Stanley pareció relajarse al reconocerlo.- ¿Chris? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo con Greg?

- Greg... Bebe... Ahora...- articulaba por la agitación. Detrás de él aparecieron Damien y Kenny, rugiendo palabras insultantes y cargadas de odio. Stan tardó mucho menos de lo que Chris había tardado en captar que el bebe estaba por nacer así que empujó al moreno fuera de la habitación y fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar una olla y un cucharón de metal.- ¡Arriba todos! ¡Vamos, arriba!- gritó mientras golpeaba con fuerza la olla frente a la puerta de sus compañeros.

- ¿Stan tienes idea de la hora que es?- Kenny salió con su cabello rubio alborotado, moviendo furiosamente la cola de un lado a otro y con su cuerpo despidiendo ligeras chispas eléctricas.

- Gregory. Bebe. Blissey. ¡Ya!- esas simples palabras alertaron al Gijinka eléctrico y volvió a su habitación, despertando a Butters y luego salió corriendo hacia fuera del PokéGremio. De todo el grupo él era el más rápido en tierra así que podría avisarle a Blissey que se prepararan.

Stan, Kyle y, obviamente, Christophe llevaron a Gregory al Hospital Pokémon donde Blissey se encontraba y fueron atendidos casi de inmediato. No le permitieron a Christophe entrar a ver el parto así que no le quedaba otra que esperar en la sala de espera. Stan veía que en el transcurso de las horas el Aggron daba vueltas de un lado a otro, encendiendo ya su décimo quinto cigarrillo que, al igual que los anteriores, era fumado muy poco y mayormente consumido por el propio fuego. Ahora que iba al caso, el moreno se giró a Kyle para preguntarle algo que le había estado carcomiendo la cabeza desde hacía mucho.

- Oye, Kyle.- llamó.

- ¿Si, Stan?

- ¿Cómo dan a luz los Gijinka Pokémon?- preguntó.- Yo sé que los Pokémon comunes ponen huevos pero no tengo idea de ustedes.

- Pues... la criatura viene al mundo en el momento pero sin estar dentro de un huevo.- contestó el pelirrojo mientras veía a los demás y a Kenny acercarse a donde estaban.

- Ah... Entonces es como un parto de humanos...- hubo un silencio de varios minutos hasta que a Stan se le ocurrió otra pregunta.- ¿Lo están operando?

- ¿Cómo que operando?- interrogó Butters.

- Si, ya saben. Las hembras tienen su cuerpo adaptado para el nacimiento de un bebe... pero los hombres...

- Pero qué estúpido eres.- Craig rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo medio al Gijinka Umbreon.- Por supuesto que lo operan, tarado. ¿Qué te piensas que se lo sacarán por el culo?

- Pues él no tenía ovarios ni bolsa uterina pero de todas maneras que-

- Cállate.- ordenó Christophe deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

- ¡No me calles!

- No, enserio, cállate.

Todos hicieron silencio, esperando, escuchando. Y como una melodía, un sonido se extendió por la sala de urgencias y llegó a los oídos de todos, a través de la puerta, el llanto de un bebe recién nacido. Algunos suspiraron, otros sonreían llenos de dicha y cierto rubio Jolteon con su amigo rubio Leafeon gritaron de felicidad. Christophe permaneció inexpresivo ante el ruido, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Cuando la barrera que separaba a Christophe de Gregory desapareció luego de una hora más, no esperó siquiera a que la enfermera le diera autorización y se lanzó hacia dentro de la habitación.

Las piernas le temblaron, los ojos se inundaron de un líquido salado, sus labios temblaban, no podía expresar palabras. Los Milotics eran conocidos por ser los Pokémon más bellos del mundo, los Gijinka también entraban en esa categoría, pero era aún más bello ver un Shiny Gijinka Milotic. Pero Christophe podía jurar que ni el Gijinka Milotic más Shiny o más hermoso del planeta se compararía con Gregory en éste momento. Aún con ese aspecto cansado, el rubio lucía una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa.

- Christophe, ven.- dijo débilmente.- Mírala.

Christophe tragó saliva y se dirigió a paso acelerado junto a Gregory, el grupo médico que presenciaba la escena decidió salir. Ya Blissey se había adelantado y se apuró a curar adecuadamente el corte quirúrgico del rubio, pues sabía lo impulsivo que un Aggron podía llegar a ser, y Chris no dudaría ni un segundo en entrar en cuanto viera oportunidad de hacerlo aunque tuviera que derribar a medio hospital.

Volviendo con la feliz pareja, Chris se puso junto a Greg y observó con detalle a la pequeña. Era muy bonita, su cabello era de un negro claro, tirando a gris, sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios eran muy finamente contorneados por una línea negra, su cuello era rodeado por tres líneas negras, sus manitos estaban sujetas firmemente a la manta que la rodeaba. Chris aventuró una de sus manos a tocar el rostro de la pequeña y descubrió que su piel era muy suave, pálida como la de él y cálida como la de Gregory. Cuando logró tenerla en brazos se preguntó por qué la gente decía que los Feebas eran los Pokémon más feos del planeta si la que tenía ahora en sus brazos era la criatura más bella que sus ojos habían visto.

La pequeña despertó, pero no por el hecho de haber cambiado de brazos sino porque algo caía en su rostro. Eran pequeñas gotitas que Christophe dejaba escapar de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra las de la pequeña. Gregory sonrió más aún y le pasó una mano por el hombro a su pareja, tranquilizándolo.

- Es preciosa.- dijo dándosela de nuevo a Gregory, limpiándose cualquier rastro de llanto que hubiera.

- Si, lo es. Se parece a ti.- comentó con una sonrisa.

- Pues creo que es al revés.- hicieron unos momentos de silencio hasta que Chris lo rompió.- ¿Cómo se llamará?

- Pues... ¿tú qué dices? Vamos, elije.

- Mmm...- miró nuevamente a la pequeña y, como antes, una sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad lo invadió. ¡Eso es! ¡Ya tenía un nombre para ella!- ¿Qué tal... Serenity?

- Serenity... Me gusta. ¿Y a ti pequeña?

- Disculpen.- una enfermera Chansey entró con una sonrisa.- No quiero interrumpir pero el paciente y la criatura necesitan descansar. Por favor, le pido que salga.- dijo ella lo más amablemente posible para no enfadar al Aggron y que éste la terminara lanzando por la ventana.

- Está bien, entiendo.- Chris se incorporó y le dio un último y tierno beso a ambos, dándose media vuelta y saliendo. Al salir todos esperaban a saber qué decía el moreno.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Damien parándose a su lado.- ¡Oye, tarado, di algo!

- Damien, no lo insultes.- advirtió Pip. Nadie que insultara a Christophe salía vivo para contarlo.

- Pues...- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió feliz.- Está todo bien. Es una pequeña Shiny Feebas muy hermosa y pequeña.

- ¿Pues qué esperamos?- Butters se dirigió hacia la puerta y vio el bonito amanecer que empezaba a dibujarse en el horizonte.- Hay que celebrar, hacer una fiesta, traeré las flores más bonitas que encuentre...- decía mientras parecía anotar todo en una suerte de inventario mental.

- ¿Sabes algo, Tweek?- comenzó Stanley, mirando al moreno contar con minuciosos detalles el aspecto de su hija como si de una obra maestra se tratara.

- ¡Gah! ¿D-dime?

- ¿Te parece si le pedimos a Arceus que nos de un bebe?- preguntó sonriente.

- ¿¡Gah?- el rubio dio un respingo, casi derramando su café y soltando un par de chispas eléctricas de su verdoso pelaje.- ¡Po-por Mew!

- Seguro que nuestro hijito será muy bonito.- siguió el Umbreon acercándose más a Tweek.

- E-es que n-n-no sé, yo n-no...- el color rojo de su rostro competía con el rojo cabello de Kyle, que mirando la escena le dio un codazo a Craig.

- ¡Oye, acosador!- gritó el Lucario al verlo.- ¡Deja de acosar a Tweek!

- Te recuerdo que él y yo somos pareja, no te metas.- comentó abrazando a Tweek por la cintura.

- ¿Y eso qué? No significa que debas acosarlo.

- Pues yo al menos no me puse a hacer el amor con mi pareja en medio de la tarde como hace un poco más de un año como hicieron ustedes, parejita de enamorados.- atacó Stan.

- ¡Tú...!- por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Craig se ruborizó fuertemente, aunque no tanto como Kyle. Kenny soltó una fuerte carcajada, Butters también rió pero de manera un tanto menos ruidosa.

- ¿Pero quién será peor? ¿Los que lo hacen o el _Voyeur_?- preguntó Christophe con una sonrisa.

- Oh, Stanley. No sabía que fueras así de pervertido.- se burló Damien reteniendo la risa y aparentando seriedad.

- ¿Has visto a alguna pareja más haciéndolo?- preguntó en burla Pip.

- Pues cuando me levanto a veces por la noche a buscar agua ustedes, no sé lo que hacen, pero se escuchan ruidos raros y de golpes. ¿Qué acaso practican masoquismo o qué?

- ¡Metido! ¿Qué tienes que andar escuchando?- exigió Damien preparando un Flamethrower al Umbreon.

- ¿Y quieres que no pensemos que eres un _Voyeur_?- Christophe se encendió un cigarrillo tranquilamente y suspiró exhalando el humo.

Una nueva vida iba a comenzar a partir de ese momento, tanto para él como para su pareja y su hija.

**Kyuubi: Ok, si quieren leer la mini-historia de cómo fue que nació ésta idea sigan leyendo, sino bueno, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que serán bien recibidos, un saludo xD**

**Mini-Historia: Lucho estaba dibujando y yo, como siempre, le robé el dibujo que estaba haciendo xD**

**Lucho: Malvada -.-**

**Kyuubi: Entonces, cuando vi el dibujito era de un personaje que él inventó, una muchacha embarazada. Como él tiene el problema de dibujar a los hombres como mujeres y a las mujeres como hombres...**

**Lucho: Es inconciente, no puedo evitarlo T.T**

**Kyuubi: La chica parecía a un chico con senos y un bulto de embarazo. Agarré la goma de borrar y le acorté el cabello... y quedó igualita a como me imaginaba a Gregory pero más grandecito y con estilo anime o.O**

**Lucho: Todo lo contrario a lo que quería -.-**

**Sheza: Hasta a mí me sorprendió o.o**

**Kyuubi: Entonces tarde 1.5 segundos en agarrar un lápiz y dibujarle detalles de Gijinka Milotic, representando a Gregory, para ver cómo iba quedando y obviamente sacándole los senos femeninos. Y tardé otros cuatro segundos en que saliera un fic como el que acabo de escribir y sólo tardé toda la noche en escribir xD**

**Y colorín colorado, éste cuento se ha acabado xD**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
